


Valentine's Day

by Relicarn



Category: Undertale
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-14
Updated: 2016-02-14
Packaged: 2018-05-20 09:48:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6001519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Relicarn/pseuds/Relicarn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a silly thing I fancied writing. It's pretty bad cause I'm tired, but I wanted to post it for Valentine's Day, I might tidy it up later.</p><p>- Gaster uses sign language and speaking in Wingdings, but I'm on phone so I can't code it properly to make that clear<br/>- Grillby and the skelebros are the only ones who can understand Wingdings</p>
            </blockquote>





	Valentine's Day

Grillby grinned as he meticulously cleaned the glass in his hands, listening to the telltale racket of one of the three skeletons he shared the surprisingly roomy living space above the bar with attempt to get ready for something.  
He tried to decide who it was. He could cross Sans off the list, it was still before twelve. Papyrus was a likely candidate, judging from the noise and enthusiasm. Then again, Grillby hadn't seen Gaster off to work yet this morning. It was anyone's game.  
Luckily, Grillby didn't have to play guessing games for long, as soon enough, a tall skeleton burst through the door behind the coubter and into the bar, skidding to a halt by Grillby and grabbing one of the elemental's hands, nearly sending the glass flying.  
Grillby was surprised, and pleased, to note that it was Gaster, although why he was racing about with the energy of his youngest son was a mystery. As was what he said to the few occupants of the bar. The skeleton cleared his throat to catch everyone's attention, then began to sign, a nearby monster translating loudly for the few humans who'd found their way into Grillbys for some breakfast.  
"Doctor Gaster says that you'll have to forgive him, but the bar's closed. He's whisking away our..." The monster frowned at Gaster, who grinned and urged him on. "Our... our 'hot' bartender. I can't believe you made me say that W.D."  
Grillby's flames flushed a darker red in embarrassment before he quickly turned to Gaster.  
"As sweet as that is Gaster, I can hardly shut up shop this early! We need this income, at least until you can be bothered to get your PhD reacredited and get a job that isn't cleaning up after students."  
Gaster had the good grace to look guilty, but refused to release Grillby's hand, instead loudly calling up to the living space in his garbled language, causing the human patrons to flinch at the static filled tone.   
"Papyrus! Can you look after the bar today if you're not going to Asgore's?"  
"OF COURSE! RUNNING THIS GREASY PLACE IS NO CHALLENGE FOR THE GREAT PAPYRUS!"  
Grillby groaned. Well, there was no point in arguing now. He addressed  the occupants as he was dragged out of the door by Gaster.  
"Unless you all enjoy burnt spaghetti, I suggest you stick to drinks today."  
He paused.  
"And someone please make sure Papyrus doesn't decide to try out the drinks himself."  
This earned more than a few chuckles from the monsters, and sideways glances from the humans.  
"Go have fun you two!" The monster who'd translated earlier called out, follwed soon after by a "happy Valentines Day!" from one of the humans.   
What?  
"What is this about?" Grillby asked once Gaster had finally decided that when released Grillby wouldn't go running straight back to the bar.  
"It's Valentine's Day." Gaster said, as if that explained everything.  
"So the human said. But what is it?"  
Gaster laughed.  
"It's a human thing."  
"Then why did you drag me away for it?"  
"Let me finish! Because it's all about love." Gaster mumbled, suddenly looked nervous. "There's a lot on, and I just thought you... you might like to spend the day out with me?"  
Grillby frowned, causing Gaster to squirm. What if Grillby didn't want to? Was Grillby mad at him?  
Suddenly, Grillby's expression broke, and the elemental crackled with laughter.  
"You should see your face Wingdings. Of course I'd love to spend the day with you! You just should have mentioned this to me sooner."  
The skeleton let out a breath he wasn't aware he was holding and broke into his own grin  
"I can't believe it."  
"Can't believe what?"  
"I knew something was happening before you did."  
"Don't get used to it Mr Sticks-His-Nonexistent-Nose-In-Books-And-Ignores-The-Outside-World."  
A laugh was shared between as they locked arms and walked down the street, Grillby leaning his head on Gaster's shoulder, ignoring the occasional glares from groups of humans, and grinning at the sweet smiles and thumbs ups from monsters. 

\-------------------

"Hey!" A can collided with Gaster's skull, it's thrower a young human, clutching his girlfriend's hand. "Take your disgusting asses outta here."  
"Why should we?" Grillby growled, stepping inbetween the now nervous Gaster and the man. "We've got just as much right to be here as you."  
"They're right kid, 'couples night' isn't exclusive to humans."  
The pair jumped as another human placed their hand on Gaster's shoulder, but their expression was one of support, not disgust, and it wasn't long before ther couples joined in, human's and monster's alike, all coming to the pair's aid.  
Grillby and Gaster looked at each other, at the now forming crowd, and at their assailant, who was backing away with a scowl.  
"Thank you." Gaster garbled, Grillby jumping to translate in a horse voice.  
The supportive couples nodded and laughed, the human with their hand still on Gaster speaking up.   
"Hey, love's love, no matter what. Race, sexuality, whatever. It's all the same emotions right?"  
This earned a small cheer from the crowd as they dispersed, disappearing back into the depths of the club.  
A last couple lingered, and indicated in the direction of the can thrower. "Why don't you two show them that?"  
Grillby and Gaster didn't need telling twice, Grillby wrapping his arms around Gaster's waist and pulling the skeleton in for a sweet, if slightly awkward kiss.  
Breaking off, Gaster tucked his head under Grillby's chin, humming softly, enjoying Grillby's natural heat before breathing a soft "I damn well love you" into Grillby's shirt.  
The fire elemental didn't hesitate in his response.  
"I damn well love you too Wingdings."


End file.
